Carnival
by ldreed
Summary: Alice convinces Bella to go to the Carnival that is just in Port Angeles. Alice has also set up a date for her, but who is it? Come in and find out! Rated T, pretty fluffy.


"_**Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny. That I can't even see, anyone when he's with me… He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right… I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."**_

__"Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift flowed into my ears at a level that probably wasn't healthy for my ears. But I didn't care. This song described so many things and feelings that were going on in my life right now.

I pulled the key to my house out of my pocket and opened the front door to Charlie's house. I didn't greet him in any way because I would probably be yelling at him over the music in my ears.

He was too immersed in the football game on the TV screen to notice me coming in anyway. I climbed the short flight of stairs and threw my backpack onto the floor before I flopped down on my bed.

Groaning when my phone vibrated in my pocket, I took out my ear buds and held my phone up to my slightly ringing ear. "Bella! What are you doing?" Alice Brandon was my best friend, but sometimes I honestly didn't want anything to do with her.

Right now was kind of one of those moments. "Uh, nothing Alice. Should I be doing something though?" I already knew the answer to the question, but I was hoping she would let me stay home tonight. "Yes you should little missy! You should be getting into a nice outfit for the carnival tonight! Remember, I told you that I have a special date for you? Now, please don't make me come over there! It may be hard to believe, but I really don't want to cause you pain by dressing you and all that jazz, so please don't make me. I hate seeing you sad like this!" Her sweet, wind-chime voice soothed the lump that had formed in my throat when she mentioned the carnival and blind date that she had set up for me. But moments like these were reasons why Alice was my best friend. Sometimes she was the only person that knew what was best for me, and I trusted her to know right now.

"All right. I'm going. I'm going. Just give me an hour and I'll meet you at your house. 'Kay?" I asked tiredly. She said yes excitedly and hung up. I flipped my phone shut and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once I got out I let brushed the tangles out of my hair but did not blow-dry it dry. I wanted it to be curly. Hopefully the weather would agree with me. After that, I went into my room and pulled on a long-sleeved purple and grey striped shirt and some nice dark jeans. I put my only pair of nice boots on and went downstairs.

I glanced at the kitchen clock as I got myself a snack to hold me over until the carnival. I had twenty minutes to get to Alice's. I would eat as I drove.

I walked into the living room; the solid thud of my boots' heels alerted my dad that I was walking toward him and he turned around. "You look nice. Where are you headed to, Bells?" Charlie asked, genuinely curious.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I had told him a couple days ago that Alice had finally convinced me to go to the carnival with her. He probably thought that I was kidding. "Remember, Dad? Alice, carnival? Twenty minutes?" I prompted slowly.

He looked away and thought for a moment, and then recognition lit up in his eyes. "Oh! Yes, now I remember. Well, you have fun now honey. Don't stay out too late, 'kay?" I nodded my head and kissed the top of his head.

I grabbed my purse and my jacket. Slipping my phone into my purse and my jacket over my arm, I made sure not to drop my Pop-Tart as I unlocked my truck. It was old and looked like it shouldn't even be running, but I loved it all the same. I drove to Alice's with ease and ate my Pop-Tart greedily. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

Alice was waiting in her yellow Porsche when I parked in her driveway. She never liked my truck and always insisted on driving. I didn't mind too much.

Alice's mouth went into overdrive the second the passenger car door was closed. She drove as she talked, which scared me a little, because she had a tendency to drive a little fast. But she always somehow seemed to have the car under control.

"So, Bella. I need you to know that you're either going to hate me or love me when you find out who your date for tonight is. Just know that you actually like him and that he likes you. Just think of me as the matchmaker…" She continued to talk, but I tuned her out, knowing she would go until we got to the carnival grounds, not needing any response from me.

But what she said bothered me; I already liked him? This means that I had to know him. But none of my friends that were guys… Then it hit me. I didn't have to know him. There was one guy that I thought was totally out of my reach and did not know at all.

It was Edward Cullen. Alice had set me up with the hottest guy in Forks' high school, and I was supposed to not hate Alice for this?

I did not say a word the rest of the ride, Alice filling the quiet of the car with her beautiful voice that I have told her many times could be a singers'. When we parked into a tight space, I couldn't find the will power to unbuckle my seat belt.

"Bella? Are you okay? You… Um, look a shade paler than normal." Alice really was worried about me, but she was going to have to be worried about herself in a moment. "Alice." I said simply. And just like that, the air between us went from concern to panic. I knew that she knew that I knew.

But before either of us could say another word, Edward himself was opening my door for me. "Bella." He was standing there, smiling as if we were old friends and he was waiting patiently for me to get out of the car. I blushed and hurried to unbuckle myself. Alice did as well, and came around to stand by Edward and I.

"Well, now that you two are together and safe, I am going to go and find _my _date. Have fun you love birds!" She scurried off as both Edward and I looked after her like hungry dogs looking at a steak.

"So, um, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward stuck his hand out but took it back just as quickly. "That's stupid of me," I heard him mutter under his breath. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding my eyes.

I cleared my throat and said, "Um, wanna go ride the Hammer?" My voice shook, and I hoped he didn't think that it was because I was scared of the ride. He nodded his head quickly and made a sweeping motion toward the carnival and I giggled slightly.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad night after all.

"Woah! I did not know how much fun a roller coaster could be!" I was so excited, I was on an adrenaline high by the time Edward and I had ridden three or four rides- maybe even more!

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that you have never been on a roller coaster? Not one?" Edward asked incredulously. I smiled ruefully, but picked up the mood by pulling him by the hand toward a cotton candy machine. "I've never had cotton candy, either!" I squealed, the excitement building up inside me. Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why not? Did your parents have something against amusement parks or something? I laughed. "No! I was just always too afraid to go, or I didn't want to because I never had any friends to go with. And going with my mom and dad would have been lame." He just chuckled and squeezed my hand slightly.

I had the urge to squeal again at that, but I held it in. I didn't want to make him think that I'm a total freak… I would have to thank Alice for this later tonight or tomorrow. I had thought that I was mad, but in fact, I am _very_ grateful that she set us up. This is probably the only time that I will get to spend with Edward- alone. We were at the front of the line, and the man selling the cotton candy asked, "Which flavor does the happy couple want?" He made a simple assumption, but I couldn't stop the blush that crept into my cheeks. I looked to Edward, hoping the man wouldn't notice- and that he wouldn't either. "What's your favorite flavor?" I asked quietly.

Edward chuckled again, but told the man blueberry. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's what it's called, but in case you didn't get it, I mean the blue colored/whatever flavored cotton candy. Okay, back to the story.) **I wanted to pay for it, but Edward insisted. He bought one for each of us. "I can never finish these things, they're always too big more me. And after this you can decide if you will be able to have one on your own or not." He winked at me and tore a piece off, holding it close to my mouth.

Cautiously, I opened my mouth and closed it around the cotton candy. I was going to chew it, but it melted in my mouth too quickly. The flavors that were left in my mouth after it had melted were delicious; the raw taste of sugar, and a hint of blueberry. He watched my face expectantly and I made an 'Mmmm' sound. He smiled. "You don't like it." He said. It wasn't a question, but an assumption.

I shook my head. "No! It's just that…" I couldn't look at him and say it. "It's just that you were looking at me so… Ugh, I don't know. I just felt like I had to say something before I started drooling at the sight of-" I clamped my hand over my hand, horror widening my eyes.

Edward's eyes widened too. I blushed, and prayed to god that he wouldn't walk away from me right now. I glanced up to his face again, afraid to see his reaction. But he was smiling. For some odd reason, he was _smiling at me._ I was about to burst out laughing it was so ridiculous. I knew that he was just waiting for me to say something that would prove I'm a freak so he could leave, regretting he ever agreed with Alice.

Edward took my hand and pulled me toward the grassy hill where people had set up lawn chairs and blankets. There was an empty spot with no one on it and some big, comfy looking pillows. I glanced at him, my face still a shade redder than normal.

When I didn't do or say anything Edward encouraged, "C'mon! It'll be fun! This is my favorite part of the whole thing." He sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him. "We get to watch fireworks." He smiled again, warmly, and comfortingly… And sexily. I just could not resist him.

I sat down next to him and he held his arm out hesitantly, "May I?" I blushed, but this time it was because he was such a wonderful and amazing person that I could not help myself. I scooted into the crook of his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. I marveled at how easily I fit into his embrace, and how safe I felt in his presence; like nothing could hurt us. As long as we were together.

_Stop! Stop putting these picture-perfect images in your head that you know are __never__ going to happen. Just enjoy whatever is going on with him, because when he wakes up tomorrow he is not going to want you anymore!_ My brain was right, but my heart- and the rest of my body- did not want to listen. As I was warring with myself, I faintly heard Edward murmur, "Wow." I glance up, but saw that the fireworks hadn't started yet. I looked to his face now, confused.

"What?" I waited for him to answer, knowing this was the moment he was going to run away, completely disgusted. But he didn't.

"I keep waiting for you to run away, thinking that I'm the worst date… I have been admiring you for awhile now, always watching out for you. I think that you are one of the most amazing people that I have ever met before, Bella." I'm pretty sure that I saw some pink tinting his cheeks, and he was definitely apprehensive of my reaction. "Really? Because…" I laughed at the irony before continuing. "Because I feel the same way."

His arms around me tightened, and I leaned further into his embrace. "Look, they're starting." We both turned our faces to the dark sky, and as the first one exploded, the rest of the fireworks lit up the sky in a beautiful oblivion.

We sat, watching and listening and commenting on which ones we liked the most. Then Edward started to do something that I wanted only him to do. "Have you ever seen fireworks? Of all of the things you have not done or seen, have you seen fireworks?" He started out with this simple question, and as I answered him, he buried his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply. I had never been this close to a person that I liked, much less with him willingly doing this.

"Um, I uh, yeah… I…" My brain was not functioning with the things that Edward was doing to me. He had now moved on to my neck, inhaling and kissing and sucking on the strong pulse point. I leaned my head back; giving him better access and hoped to god he wouldn't stop. He put his left hand on my waist and slowly pushed me so I was lying on my back. He put his left knee in between my legs and looked at me. "May I kiss you, Miss Bella?" I nodded my head and pulled his face down to mine, eager to see what his lips tasted and felt like. They were soft, like he used something, and they moved smoothly and elegantly against mine; like the rest of his body.

Edward was leading the kiss. I did not know how he liked to kiss, even though I had something in mind. His tongue brushed the crease in my lips and I welcomed him into my mouth. I had spent so many days day-dreaming what it would be like to kiss (_really_ kiss) Edward Cullen, and know I finally knew.

Edward's hand trailed from its spot on my arm and slipped under my sweater. As it traveled upwards, it brought my sweater with it. I shivered at the cool air hitting my skin, but did not complain. Unfortunately, I did have to come up for air. I was beginning to feel lightheaded. I brought my hand up to cup his face, and held onto his neck when he softly gripped my left breast.

"Weeeeellll! I can tell that you two just hate each other. Good thing I came along!" Alice's voice breached the cloudiness of my mind and made me look away from Edward's face. I glared at her. "Alice!" I hissed. "What are you doing?" I noticed Jasper Her boyfriend at her side, "Hi, Jasper." He nodded. "Hi, Bella." He waved at Edward, who had his head on my stomach. I felt bad for him and rubbed the top of his head softly.

"I came to tell you that I am going home with Jasper. I just wanted to make sure that you had a ride home." She raised her brow at us and I nodded my head, still glaring at her. "Alright then! See you on Monday!" They walked away, holding hands and talking. I laid back down and sighed loudly. I was never going to hear the end of it.

"Um, I'm sorry. I got a little carried away." I laughed and looked at him, raising my head slightly. "Don't worry about it. I know I enjoyed it. I am just dreading listening to Alice and Rosalie now that… Well, yeah. You know what I mean. He nodded and stood up, offering me a hand.

"It may seem a little late, but will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" I squealed, I could not help myself. I had been waiting forever to hear Edward Cullen ask me that question. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, _yes_!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him. I was so happy I could scream.

**Just some stupid idea that has been floating around my mind for a few days. I kinda liked it though. And, hey, what's up with the not reading (or reviewing) the third chapter for "Sleeping Beauty"? I really would like to hear from you and know what you thought. It's usually how I base what I am going to write next. Thank you for reading "Travelin' Soldier" too- you know who you are! You know what to doooo! :]**


End file.
